


Skylanders Short Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Skylanders Giants, Skylanders Swap Force, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure
Genre: Crude Humor, Gen, Short Stories, Violence, some mild adult themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Short Stories that I just happen to come up with. taking requests for short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skylanders Short Stories

Lightning Rod was strutting through the hallway... as always. most of the Skylanders passing by just rolled their eyes and ignored him. he was just being 'the stronger version of Flynn' as Chill said.

the annual Skylanders Battle tournament was coming up and Lightning rod knew he was going to get a winner's trophy, as always. so he acts more arrogant than usual when the time comes, not that anyone noticed.

"Hey guys! have you ever noticed that when Mario says 'I'm a winner' It sounds like He's saying 'I'm a weiner'?" Pop Fizz yelled. Getting a roar of laughter in return.

"yeah, you better go get some ketchup after he wins-ahem- weins something!" Stealth Elf replied. sending the crowd into crazy laughter. 

Lightning Rod ignored everyone and kept on strutting. then, suddenly Drill Sargent whizzed up in front of him on his new battle geared wheels. "You like my new wheels? I use them all the time for training. what are you doing for training, sir?" 

"Training? I don't need training! I already am in shape for battle!" Lightning Rod replied confidently.

"I don't know, sir, those newbies look like they're training hard. especially that bird creature."

"Jet-Vac?" Lightning Rod laughed. "that pathetic chicken doesnt even stand a thousanth of a chance against me!" that scentence was followed by a sharp pain in the back then Lightning Rod had turned around to see that whoever that was was already gone. 

"Warning, Jet-vac is right behind-"

Drill Sargents alarm was cut off by the sound of a suction gun at it's max. sucking lightning rod in. there, in fact, was the Sky Baron himself. a wicked Smile stretched across his face but you could see the rage in his eyes. Lightning rod was now Stuck inside Jet-Vac's suction gun. Jet-vac ran to the nearest trash bin and thenthrew his suction gun in it. then, he whipped out a new one and attatched it to his Jet Pack. "Good thing Sprocket built me a spare one, I never thought I'd need it until now!"  



End file.
